First Time
by Croco
Summary: The day (and night) that Castra the Protoceratops would never forget - rated for brief sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
Her early years were a mystery, as she did not know who brought her into the world. Seven years it took for her to find her origin, and when she did, it was encompassed in greatness. Her father, though he died before the day she broke through her shell, was deemed a hero for helping save her egg from an earthquake which destroyed the hatchery she was kept in. Her mother needed no introduction, as she was Bix, the greatest Ambassador to ever served Dinotopia. Yet after twenty-four summers, the somewhat young Protoceratops still felt empty. She was in line to become an Ambassador like her mother, but she wanted more than that. She wanted someone to be with, someone that would be there for her . . . a mate, someone that she'd know would love her.  
  
'It'll come sooner or later . . . I know it,' Castra thought to herself as she made her way to the Aqua Stadium, where she enjoyed looking through the Dolphin Caverns at the frisky dolphins, occasionally with a human holding onto its dorsal fin. She began to ponder how the dolphins got there when she looked up and saw a little girl, no more than ten summers old, looking her over with curious intent. Castra slowly stepped back, almost as if she was surprised by the girl's presence.  
  
"A beautiful sight, are they not?" asked the Protoceratops. The girl jumped back.  
  
"You can talk?!?" she said clearly startled. Castra quietly rumbled as she tried to come up with an answer for the inquisitive child.  
  
"Of course I can talk. Everybody can talk." she said, "but that depends on what you mean by talking, young one. If you mean talking as in being able to speak human languages, then I am one of the few saurians that can talk like that." The girl lowered her jaw, shocked that not only was the dinosaur talking to her . . . but that she was as intelligent as she was. Castra then asked the little girl for her name.  
  
"My name is Cassandra Borland and I am ten years old. I am from London but the boat that my family and I were on sank in a big storm. The dolphins brought me here." Castra held her mouth open briefly, then addressed the girl herself.  
  
"That's a lovely name Cassandra . . . sounds a lot like my name. I am Castra, the daughter of Ambassador Bix, and I am a Protoceratops." But the girl frowned upon hearing the name 'Cassandra' and she knew it.  
  
"Please Castra . . . I don't like that name too much," said Cassandra, "My parents used to call me Cassie for short." Castra began to ponder again, but this time it was over her name. 'Castra . . . Cassie . . . they sound similar,' she thought, 'I think I like Cassie better than I do Castra . . . but how do I tell those I know that?' Then she heard someone calling for the young girl. It was someone she knew from the Haven of Muses, where the dolphinback quarters were located. They both turned to see the old teacher approaching.  
  
"Well," she gasped, "if my eyes aren't deceiving me . . . a pair of Cassies looking back at me! Come along little one, it's time to head back." And then it stuck: Castra would want go by 'Cassie,' the name of the young Dolphinback who showed her another way to look at herself as she was about to begin a new odyssey in her young life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
As Cassie the little girl made her way back to the Haven, Cassie the Protoceratops started singing a happy tune to herself as she left the stadium. She knew that she would be heading to the northern town of Bent Root in a few days to speak to the town elders as part of her training to become an Ambassador. Making her way down the busy market sector, Cassie continued to sing happily and coo when she bumped into a cart that was being pulled by another dinosaur. Turning to see what it was, she was shocked to see that it was a male Protoceratops.  
  
"Oh my dear! Are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to where the other proto was laying on his side.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Then he looked her over a little more carefully and sniffed her once. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be the Ambassador's daughter, would you? Name's Castra if I'm not mistaken?" Shocked to see him making a big deal about her but not wanting to ignore him, Cassie simply nodded and said 'yes.' His jaw slackened, then became a full gape.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm extremely honored to finally meet you Castra...my name is Kalrix and I run a small jewelry shop with my brother. If he finds out about this, it'll be my tail!" Cassie giggled and asked Kalrix when he would be free. When he told her that he was just finishing up so his brother Dirik (duh-REEK) could take over, she spun around excitedly and started to rumble in joy. Then both of their stomachs began to rumble at the same time so Kalrix asked Cassie if she would join him at a restaurant that he liked. Of course being as hungry as he was, Cassie said yes and together they strolled off down the still somewhat busy avenue.  
  
When they got to the very small restaurant, which was called "Leafy's Diner," the two protos got some odd looks from some of the saurs that were there. One of them, a Parasaurolophus, was bold enough to make a somewhat dirty comment to which Cassie took exception.  
  
"Save it, smarty-tail," snapped Kalrix, "The female and I are just stopping by for a bite to eat." He snorted angrily at the obviously larger hadrosaur, then was led off to a table by one of the Ornithomimus waiters.  
  
The impromptu date went really well, with both of the protos ordering the same thing: large bowls of salad with assorted vegetables and water. During that time there was much banter from the two about their personal lives, and that's when Cassie started to think that Kalrix was the perfect one for her. He was slightly older than her, but eleven years isn't that long by Dinotopian standards. She liked his physical appearance as well . . . like their Mesozoic ancestors, most female saurians were highly discriminating when it came to selecting a mate and Cassie was no exception. But most importantly to her, Kalrix had a certain charm that she found irresistible. At times, she couldn't help but to coo out loud, which drew some unwanted attention on her but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
After they were done, Cassie asked Kalrix if he wanted to spend the night at her apartment in the Ceratopsian Quarters. Kalrix and his family, which consisted of his mother, father, and brother, lived in the upstairs part of the shop they kept and were among the more well-known protoceratopsian citizens of Waterfall City for the parties they threw for some of the more prominent small saurians. However, he welcomed the chance for a change of scenery as they exited the restaurant just as the sun was beginning to set. Little did they know that this would be a night they would never forget for as long as they lived. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
Cassie and Kalrix got back to the apartment about thirty minutes later, slowly waddling so they could take in the serenity of the waterfalls. When they reached their destination, the female Protoceratops led her consort in first, ignoring all the taboos about letting the female enter a room first. Cassie was very liberal when it came to courtship practices, even though she had never truly had a mate yet. Still stuffed from her large meal, Cassie laid down in her nest to let the food go through while Kalrix looked around at the many pictures on the walls.  
  
"This is a very nice place you've got here Castra," he said. Cassie told him that her mother did most of the decorating and that the picture of her and Bix was the only thing that she had chosen for herself. Backing up to take in more of the sights, Kalrix wasn't paying attention and backed his tail into Cassie's cloaca. Shivers running through her body, she let out a gasp-bellow which startled him half to death.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Kalrix pleaded, "I wasn't paying attention and I backed into you...I'm sorry." But Cassie stood up and went over to where he was standing and leaned against him, cooing softly.  
  
"Actually I kinda liked that," she told him, "I never felt something so good like that before." This came as a complete surprise to Kalrix. He didn't expect her to be ready to mate this soon, but Cassie told him that she had never done it before. Kalrix had a mate, but she disappeared in the Rainy Basin one day and had yet to be found, so he accepted the worst and moved on. As Cassie made her way back to the nest, waddling promiscuously while swishing her tail back and forth, Kalrix stood there and could only watch and call out to her. When Cassie got back to the nest and laid back down on her side, she answered the call and was anxiously waiting for him to come up to her, which he did. After a long exchange of body-pressing and nuzzling, Kalrix was ready and Cassie was too.  
  
As soon as Kalrix mounted her, Cassie felt her whole body twitch and she bellowed out in initial pain. However, as he started to thrust into her, she calmed down a bit but still maintained a steady cry as the feeling overwhelmed her. Suddenly, Cassie started to shake a little bit, her front legs stretching out as far as they could go.  
  
"Oh my!" she moaned, "I love this Kalrix!" Kalrix started to go a little faster and kept asking Cassie if she was uncomfortable but she bobbed her head as she grunted and squealed with delight. This went on for about fifteen minutes before they came together in a chorus of loud bellows, with Cassie shaking uncontrollably, her tail flopping around like a fish out of water. Kalrix's tail was twitching too, but he was mainly in control of himself as he finally began to slow down and eventually pulled out. The two happy protos began cooing as they laid in the nest, all tuckered out from the long day and the fact that they had just finished mating for the first time . . . at least for Cassie it was her first time. And it was something she really liked.  
  
"I love you Kalrix," she said, "I'd like to do it again!" Cassie sighed as Kalrix could only laugh and tell her to go to sleep, as he needed to be up at sunrise to get to the shop. But the bond that they had established that night would be one that couldn't be broken, no matter how far apart they would be. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
The next morning, Cassie was in an even more jovial mood than usual. And it didn't take long for those who knew her . . . and some who didn't, to start asking questions. However, she wasn't ready to divulge all of what happened the night before as she continued to walk with her head held high and tail swishing back and forth rapidly like a hatchling. It was only when she got to the library and met with her best friend, a Styracosaurus and fellow scholar named Lihkela, that she started to talk.  
  
". . . and then when he was mating with me, I felt the most incredible sensation that could ever be felt!" she boasted. "Almost like having many humans massaging every possible part of your body perfectly." Lihkela pulled her aside and led her down a corridor where they were sure no one could hear them.  
  
"So who was the lucky stud Castra?" she asked quietly. Lihkela knew that gossip, especially about mating, could ruin the reputation of a saurian. Since they were both pretty well-known, they had to keep it among themselves.  
  
"The younger son of Pilan and Daanor," replied Cassie. Lihkela couldn't believe it . . . she knew all of them very well.  
  
"Kal-rix?!?" was all the styracosaur could mutter. Cassie nodded and proceeded to tell her every last detail of the evening, right down to when they were mating. Just as she finished, a voice said, "Castra, I am very displeased that you would do something like this without telling me about him first." They both turned to see Bix walking towards them at a brisk pace. She excused Lihkela and beckoned Cassie to come with her back to their place in the Ceratopsian Quarters.  
  
Neither one said a word on the walk back so they could think of what to say to each other when the time came. When they got back to the apartment and the door was closed, Bix stamped her foot hard on the wooden speaking platform in the middle of the room. She was obviously upset by the revelation in the library.  
  
"I don't understand why you would want to mate with somebody you barely know," she said sternly, "but the fact that you actually went ahead and did it makes absolutely no sense at all. How could you be so selfish Castra?" Cassie hung her head briefly but then raised up to address her mother.  
  
"I'm sure you were thinking the same thing when you met my father . . . so how could you make an accusation like that? Can't you see how empty my life is right now? Sure I'm going along well with my studies and . . ."  
  
". . . And you should continue to focus entirely on them and not worry about Kalrix." There was something about that last statement that infuriated the younger Protoceratops as she took great exception. Bix was surprised that she would lash out like that, but she was prepared.  
  
"I really don't want to do this, but you are forbidden from seeing Kalrix for now. I know Daanor very well and I know that she doesn't want this to disgrace her name and family as much as I do with our family." Cassie couldn't believe this.  
  
"But Mother, I love him!!!" she bellowed, "If I can't see him, then I might as well live alone in the Rainy Basin for the rest of my life! You don't get it, do you?" This exchange continued on several minutes with Cassie desperately pleading with Bix to let her see Kalrix, but she wouldn't change her mind. Finally, the daughter stormed out of the building, crying as she would if she found out that he had been killed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
Cassie ran full speed down the crowded street, not caring who she hit or what she knocked over. She was in too much pain to think rationally as continue to barrel ahead. When she got to the statue of the Aerial Guardian, Cassie rolled over onto her side and began to cry again, occasionally uttering something like "It's not fair!" or "Why can't she let me live my life!" between sobs. She continued to cry until she felt something run over her side. Rolling over and erecting herself on her short, stubby legs, the Protoceratops looked up to see Cassandra Borland staring back into her emerald-green eyes.  
  
"Why do you cry like that Castra?" she asked, her innocence radiating from her and touching the grieving saurian. Cassie stopped crying and tried to come up with a good explanation for her.  
  
"Well," she started, "have you ever met someone that you thought was very special, even though you haven't known them that long . . . only to have someone tell you that you can't see them?" Cassandra shook her head as she was confused greatly by this. Too young to understand the concept of being in love was the young girl and she stopped there. But still Cassie was hurt deeply by this and wanted someone to talk to, so she nudged her gently, wanting Cassandra to put an arm around her. She did that, but the proto began to cry again. Cassie only wanted to be with Kalrix and her embrace had an opposite effect on her.  
  
Just then, Cassie felt something brush her other side. She sniffed the air and found the familiar scent of the saurian she was with just the night before.  
  
"Kalrix!" she bellowed. It was indeed Kalrix as he rushed up to nuzzle her, instantly relieving all that had bothered Cassie the short time ago. Unknown to them, Bix was watching them as they began cooing and talking to each other. That's when it hit her . . . this was very much like how her relationship with her previous mate named Casper began. She stood there with her head lowered in shame, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop them. It took a little bit of time and a lot of courage, but Bix approached the happy pair and cleared her throat.  
  
"Castra, I'm sorry I got upset at you earlier," she said, "I didn't think of what made you happy and only what I thought was right for you. You have definitely found a worthy mate in Kalrix here and I wish you two luck. Remember that one raindrop raises the sea and make sure you set your path in life the way you want it to be." With that, the three protoceratopses conversed and walked through the city that they loved and held dear to their hearts. 


End file.
